


For the Win

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [47]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elide says what we're all thinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: Oh what about rowaelin “your so cute when you pout like that”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [47]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	For the Win

This was it. Six more pins and Rowan would win it for the boys. 

The losers of the bowling match were buying dinner and considering how much the girls ate, he didn’t particularly feel like forking out the money even if it was split between the rest of the boys on his team. 

“You got this, Whitethorn,” Fenrys cheered from behind him.

There was a sound of someone being hit and an audible sound of pain followed by a round of laughter as Lorcan then hissed, “Quiet you idiot. He’s trying to concentrate.”

“I’m absolutely starving, babe. Just to let you know,” his girlfriend called out to him.

She was quickly hushed but she ignored it all and just laughed louder. That made Rowan’s lips quirk up in a smile. No one got away with telling Aelin what to do. There were more hushed whispers and more giggling and Rowan was dreading finding out what they were conspiring. But it was just six more pins and he would win.

Bowling ball in hand Rowan took a deep breath, taking those few steps to the line. His muscles moved through the motions of the bowl, bending over just a little. The ball was about to leave his hand, he had it lined up perfectly he would probably get a strike —

“Nice ass!”

The ball left his hand, but the outburst had startled him sending it wide. It wasn’t Aelin’s voice he’d heard. It was Elide’s. If it had been Aelin he could have kept it together. Rowan’s stomach sank as the green ball managed to knock one single pin.

He turned, the girls were in fits of laughter, holding onto each other as they celebrated their victory. Lorcan was practically gaping, Fenrys was shaking with silent laughter. Aedion was glowering claiming that they’d cheated and it wasn’t fair. Resigned, Rowan sat down next to Aelin who immediately threw her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek.

“Good game,” she said and Rowan just ignored her. There was no doubt in his mind who was behind Elide’s little ‘outburst’. “You’re so cute when you pout like that,” Aelin said, her lips against his cheek.

Rowan turned to face her, Aelin’s face was set in a wide grin. “That wasn’t fair.”

Aelin’s grin got impossibly wider. “But Elide wasn’t wrong. Everyone agrees with her. And when you bowl, oof. Spectacular.”

“You are ridiculous,” Rowan said tapping her nose with his finger.

Aelin shrugged. “Come on, handsome. I wasn’t joking about being starving. I hope you’ve been saving.”


End file.
